


My Heart, My Eyes

by Selkiessong



Series: Songs Re-sung [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jaime is her sworn sword, Post S7, Sansa is Lady of Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkiessong/pseuds/Selkiessong
Summary: Follows directly after "The Eye Sees What it Chooses".Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Queen of Meereen, the Andals, the Rhonyar,and the First Men etc. etc. etc. has the Iron Throne, dragons, immunity to fire and the devotion of Jon Snow or whatever he's calling himself these days. When it comes to Sansa though, Jaime does not let her have the last word.





	My Heart, My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on the next chapter of "Hold on Love" but it's being a little difficult :( so here you go.

   “Do you think my father was a greenseer like Bran?” Sansa asks quietly, and Jaime’s blood runs cold at her tone.  Sansa had been nearly silent since she had met with Daenerys the night before.  “I think he must have been,” Sansa continues, “he didn’t want to betroth me to Joffery at first, but then he changed his mind. He must have realized that I didn’t deserve to stay at Winterfell.”

   “What did she say to you,” he demands trying not to shout. “What did that harpy say to you?”

   “The truth, I suppose. That I broke Jon’s heart after everything.”

   “That _you_ broke Jon’s heart?” he echoes incredulously. “By offering a compromise so no one killed him as he slept?”

   “That compromise lost him the lordship of Winterfell,” Sansa points out dryly, and Jaime snorts. Jon had lost the support of his lords when he had bent the knee without so much as consulting anyone. One would think a man who had lived through one mutiny would know better. One would be wrong. “No, really Jaime. Jon is a true Stark, my father always said so; and I should have put honored that.”

   “Sansa. Sansa, listen,” he says and she turns over to look at him. “You did not make Jon bend the knee to a foreign queen. That was his decision and he very clearly made it without anyone’s help. You did not ask your lords to support you in his place, you stepped in when they were likely to attack the two of them without any plan and would probably have only gotten themselves killed. I can’t say I know what your father was thinking,” and frankly Jaime didn’t want to, “but I’m sure he thought it would be a great honor for you to marry the son of his foster brother.”

   “She also said I cost you any chance of possibly clearing your name,” Sansa whispers, eyes downcast. “I’m sorry.”

   “By not demanding I present her with my sister’s head?” he questions, tipping her head up with his finger so he can look her in the eye. “Sansa you were the first person to ask what I wanted before making a choice for me, and I can never repay you for that,” he finishes awkwardly.

   “It’s not a debt, Jaime,” she answers as she always does, “and you already gave me something,” she says, gently pulling his hand down to rest on her belly. “I would have loved you for that, if I didn’t already.”

   Another child. Another child whom he cannot give his name to, he thinks as he maps the slight curve, grateful beyond words that Daenerys and her entourage have left. What’s disguised by Sansa’s heavy winter dresses is obvious now that she’s only in a nightdress, and he’s slightly giddy at the prospect of it all; of being able to touch, to share for the first time.

   “I love you both,” he says before daring to lay a kiss on Sansa’s belly, “I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome :)


End file.
